


Open Circle

by liv_k



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Angst, Drabble Collection, M/M, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liv_k/pseuds/liv_k
Summary: Collection of obikin drabbles.1. These chains can't be broken (Sith AU)2. Wild World (Anakin leaves the Jedi Order)





	1. These chains can't be broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Jedi shall know no love.  
Neither should a Sith.
> 
> 100 words.

The bed was empty beside him.

Frightened, Anakin jerked up, then sighed.

Obi-Wan was sitting cross-legged on the balcony, his back to their room, bathed in moonlight and wreathed in stars.

_Beautiful, and mine, _Anakin thought, a little in awe, as he padded across the balcony to sit down before him.

“You alright?”

“No.”

“What’s wrong?”

Obi-Wan lifted his head and Anakin gasped.

Moonlight hid the gold in his eyes. Not the tears.

“I am not the Sith I should be.”

“Because you love me?”

Obi-Wan nodded, his lower lip between teeth.

“Not even the Force can set me free.”


	2. Wild World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt "Come with me". 100 words.  
Inspiration: Wild World by Cat Stevens

“Come with me. Help us raise our children.”  
Sunlight falls on Anakin through a stained window, the red and blue of the ancient warriors’ lightsabers dancing on his angelic face.  
An image to commit to memory forevermore.  
“I cannot do it.”  
Anakin’s smile falters, shrivels.  
“Why? You said – for Satine.”  
“That was… before.”  
Before the war, before Sidious. Before the Jedi Order needed to be rebuilt.  
“I see.”  
He doesn’t, he never will.  
This why he leaves.  
“Anakin…”  
Obi-Wan grabs him, leans in, the first brush of lips against lips.  
“I am so sorry.”  
He runs before his heart breaks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [The Dune Sea](https://livk-dunesea.tumblr.com).  



End file.
